Disappearance
by ShootingStar710
Summary: What happens when Lucy goes missing? Will Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail be able to find her? Who took Lucy? Where is she now? Is she okay?... Let's find out! Yes I know I suck at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I just thought I should let you know that this is my first fanfiction and so that constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

 **Also, I don't know my updating pattern because of schoolwork and sometimes I will just be busy. Writers also get writers block which leads me to say that I don't know when the fanfiction will end.**

 **Thanks, Enjoy the first Chapter!**

 **-ShootingStar710**

 **Chapter 1: Disappearance**

Lucy's POV:

The main thing I remember was falling asleep after eating dinner at home but…..

Then that night, I heard a couple of clicks, and then a few creaks. I opened my eyes to see what was going on but it was too dark.

I sat up and squinted into the darkness. I could hear something shuffling down the corridor, making its way closer to my room…

That was when I started panicking. _Somethings in my house, Oh My God, Oh My God,_

 _Oh, My God._

I slowly got off my bed with my heart racing a million miles an hour. I walked over to the door but before I could look at who was coming, there was a sound behind me. My head whipped around but nothing was there when I looked back at the door, it was open a bit more than it had been originally. I peeked around the door when someone grabbed me from behind.

I tried to scream but the kidnapper had brought a cloth up to my nose and mouth and covered them.

Slowly the world started going black and I listed sideways. I did get a peek at the kidnappers face when I fell and let's say I was shocked.

After that, the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, hope you liked the other chapter. I love Fairy Tail along with a lot of other animes and books too so make sure to leave suggestions on what you want me to write.**

 **I have a question I want you all to answer who's your fav character.**

 **-ShootingStar710**

 **Chapter 2: Where is she?**

Natsu's POV:

 _Where is she?_

I was sitting in one of the tables in the guild, looking around for Lucy.

"If you're looking for Lucy she hasn't come in today, most likely she's at her house," Mirajane said, walking over to me.

"Good idea," I respond, jumping up and running out of the Guild Hall.

Once I outside her house, I noticed that all of the lights were off. _That's odd, she always has her lights on during the day when she's home. Maybe she's not home._ I jumped up to her windowsill and opened the window. As I stepped inside I could tell that something was off, there was a strange scent coming from her bedroom.

"LUCY," I called out " YOU THERE,". No response, I mean aside from the lady that lived downstairs who told me to 'Shut up'.

I walked down the hallway to her room, but she wasn't in there only a handkerchief on the floor. I knelt down and sniffed the handkerchief. _Knockout gas_.

"Damn it," I cursed "She was taken," I started smelling around trying to follow her scent but it was no use the kidnapper had masked her scent so I couldn't follow her. I started to head back to the window when I saw something that confirmed that she had been kidnapped.

I picked them up and jumped out the window, breaking into a run to get back to Fairy Tail as fast as I could.

Lucy's POV: While Natsu's looking for her

I slowly stirred, opening my eyes. My head hurt and so did my wrists and ankles. I peered into the darkness, waiting for my eyes to adjust. There was a hooded figure standing in the cell doorway, the only thing visible of the face was their mouth.

"Good to know that you aren't dead," It said, the voice was too raspy to tell if it was a girl or boy but that didn't matter, I saw the face when I was knocked out.

"You," I growled, with as much venom in my voice as possible.

"Yes me," Their cold voice responded with a demented smile peeking out from under the hood "You're going to had the time of your life down here,"

The figure walked into the cell holding a whip. I tried to run but of course in was then when I realised that I was chained to the wall by my ankles and wrists, so I did the only thing I could do when the whip came crashing down on me, I screamed…..

 **What do you think of the story?**

 **Please review and favourite the story if you like it tho, only if you like it!**

 **Remember to say your fav character!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-ShootingStar710**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, My Fav character is Gray just because I like his past.**

 **New questions who's your least favourite character.**

 **-ShootingStar710**

 **Chapter 3: Searching**

Natsu's POV: After Lucy talked to the kidnapper.

I burst through the Guild Halls doors and shouted: "LUCY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED,". Most people just looked at me.

"Why do you say that," A voice spoke from behind me.

I turned "Erza, she's not at her house and neither is she here so where else could she be," I ranted "I also found this," I said whipping out the handkerchief "It smells like knockout gas"

Erza walked over and smelled the handkerchief "He is right about that" she stated "But still there could be another option,"

"No," I muttered "She was taken," I pulled the object I found at her house out of my pocket, Lucy's keys "If she wasn't taken she would have these with her for sure," People gasped because Lucy doesn't go anywhere without her keys. "Couldn't you have followed her scent, Flamebrain," Gray said. "Already tried that Ice Princess, they masked her scent so they knew we couldn't find her,". "That means the kidnapper knew that you could follow her scent," Levy piped up nervously "That means that they most likely are or used to be part of Fairy Tail". I glanced around the room to see everyone looking at each other suspiciously as if they were the kidnappers.

"Nobody leaves this room," Makarov said. Everybody looked at him, he hadn't spoken the whole time "Look around for who isn't here"

"Jet and Droy are on a mission together and they still are currently so they wouldn't be here" Levy stated."Lisanna left on a mission this morning too" Mira said. "We can't count them out yet they could easily be lying about their mission and instead gone to kidnap Lucy" I added cautiously, not wanting to make anyone upset especially Lisanna's sister, the she-devil.

Just that moment the Guild doors burst open and in tumbled Lisanna, her clothes were ripped to shreds and she was puffing like she had just run for three days straight. Mira ran over to her and asked worriedly "What happened,". Lisanna put her hand up and did the thumbs up sign to show that she wasn't hurt badly. "Just…..ran…...into…...trouble…..all good" She puffed.

"See," Mira said "It wasn't Lisanna". "Okay but Jet and Droy are still suspects as well as everyone else" Erza spoke up "I want everyone to split up into groups of three to go look around for her"

3 days after looking:

With no luck we began our search again for the third time.

"Today, I'll go with Erza and-," I started to say but Lisanna cut me off by saying "I'll go with Natsu alone," Then she grabbed my arm and yanked me out the door and into the street. "I think I know where she may be hidden," She said "Really! How do you know?" I asked excitedly. "Just follow me," and with that, we both ran down the street. We started making lefts and rights, I tried to remember the way but eventually, I forgot and just focused on where Lisanna was going.

 _How does she know where Lucy was hidden. I mean I know Lisanna's intelligent and all but there's no way she knows exactly where Lucy is. I also know that she has left her group every single time we have searched for Lucy and so far I haven't been paired with her yet so why would she so suddenly want to be my partner. What if is was Lisanna took her….no she doesn't have a motive...but still I should be very cautious…._

 **Remember to answer who your least favourite character is in Fairy Tail**

 **Hope You Enjoyed!**

 **-ShootingStar710**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, My least favourite Character is Lisanna just because I feel like her character in the anime was acting nice but that was only acting and she was actually angry at Lucy for stealing her crush from her. But that's just my theory.**

 **Next question who was your favourite enemy that fairy tail had to face.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-ShootingStar710**

 **Chapter 4: Are you Okay?**

Lucy's POV: While Natsu and the others were looking for her for three days.

My second day in hell was coming to an end meaning that there was one more punishment. The kidnapper wasn't coming as often but when they did come, let's just say she was shoved into hell and was forced to walk out on lava without shoes all while having to poke the devil.

I was lying on the floor with my face pressed against the cool stone, my eyes were closed. The kidnapper's footsteps were echoing down the hallway and were steadily getting louder. Once the kidnapper had reached the cell door, they unlocked it and stepped in. I didn't move as they approached me, they placed their shoe on my head and pushed down as hard as they could. It made me see stars as the pain shot through my skull but still, I didn't scream.

"Aww no screams for me today," They taunted in a menacing voice " I guess I'll have to force them out of you, now get up"

I slowly and unsteadily stood. The kidnapper started walking towards me. I backed up and hit the wall, that was when the kidnapper rushed forward and grabbed my hands, forcing them upwards until they clipped into the handcuffs high up on the wall. Next, my legs were shoved into the other set of cuffs of the wall so that I was in the air.

I closed my eyes and braced myself as the whip struck me across the face, next my leg, then my chest, then my stomach, pain struck me but still, I didn't make a peep. The blows kept coming and then they stopped as the kidnapper swapped to the knife, slowly making cuts around my body deep and shallow.

Next, the kidnapper brandished a lighter slowly burning spots on my legs, arms and face. The pain was excruciating, it was so bad that I had to bite my tongue to prevent me from screaming.

Blood dribbled out of the corner of my mouth because of me biting my tongue. The kidnapper brought out a panel once they were done with the lighter. I hadn't seen the button before but the kidnapped slammed their fist on the button suddenly lighting surged out of the handcuffs and because I wasn't ready for the pain, I screamed and the last thing I saw before the world went dark was the kidnapper smiling.

 **Wow, I didn't know that I could be that evil.**

 **Anyways don't forget to say your fav enemy that Fairy Tail has faced.**

 **Hope you Enjoyed!**

 **-ShootingStar710**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I think my fav enemy that Fairy Tail has defeated is the Oracion Seis because I really liked Cobra but also I liked when Natsu defeated Sabertooth too because Rogue is one of my fav characters.**

 **New question: Who's your fav dragon slayer.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-ShootingStar710**

 **Chapter 5: Help!**

Lucy's POV:

I've been here for three days and every day it's the same thing whip, knife, lighter, electrocution and yesterday they also started to physically hurt me by punching and kicking. Today they also started to verbally abuse me by shouting things at me. Finally, they left once they looked at the time.

Natsu's POV

I was still following Lisanna around the bends and turns until we finally reached a run down old building. "Lisanna, how do you know that she will be in here?" I asked suspiciously. "Well...I" Lisanna hesitated "I found it while I was running from a monster during my job,". She didn't look at my eyes while she was talking so I knew that she was lying. _I have to be cautious, I'm almost certain it's her but why would she do this?._ "Okay…" I replied. Together we walked into the building. The building had mould covering the walls and dust all over the floor. There were parts of corroded wood and bits of metal all over the place but there was a pathway where the dust was clear and there was no wood in the way too.

That was when I noticed something that made my heart throb, Lucy's blue ribbon was caught on a piece of metal next to the path. I ran ahead of Lisanna and pulled the ribbon free of the metal

Lisanna walked to me and knelt. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up saying "We need to find her," I nodded and started walking, following the path. We turned left and than right, another left, down the stairs around the corner, until we reached a door. I twisted the doorknob but the door didn't budge, so I started pushing up against it as hard as I could but it still wouldn't move. From inside the room, I started hearing screams and flashes were blazing out from under the door. I ran backwards a couple of steps and ran as hard as I could at the door. The door broke off its hinges and let's just say I was shocked at what I saw.

Lucy's POV:

I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door…..but…..this was different. The footsteps from the other side of the door were walking at a different pace to the kidnappers, faster, like they were running. I tried to move my head up but I couldn't and instead I just hung there limply. When whoever was running reached the door, they tried to open it by twisting and pulling at the handle and for a moment I thought that I might be escaping but the door didn't move.

Suddenly the electricity started running through handcuffs and I couldn't help it, I started screaming. I faintly heard the footsteps retreating but suddenly whoever it was started running as fast as they could towards the door. The world started going black but I could make out that the door had been broken down and there was someone in the door frame of the room outside of my cell. "Natsu" I muttered, before the world completely faded into darkness.

 **What do you guys think?**

 **I tried to make the story good but I just suck at feelings and emotions so yeah.**

 **Remember to say who your fav dragon slayer is.**

 **Hope you Enjoyed!**

 **-ShootingStar710**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, My fav dragon slayer is probably Rogue because he's the shadow dragon slayer and I love night time.**

 **New question: Which of Lucy's celestial spirits is your fav?**

 **Btw this is probably gonna be the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-ShootingStar710**

 **Chapter 6: Found Her**

 **Natsu's POV:**

"Natsu," Lucy said, before passing out. Lucy had scratch marks, burns, bruises, knife cuts and whip marks covering her body. Her skin was also deathly pale.

"LUCY," I screamed, running over to her and checking her pulse. She was still alive, thank God, "Lisanna can you-," I was cut off by a door slamming behind me. I whipped around to see Lisanna smirking at me "Hey, open the door" I said, jumping up and yanking on the door. " I won't open it for both of you," She said, grinning evilly " One gets to leave, the other has to stay, otherwise I won't have anyone to play with,".

 _Crap, I was right about it being her_

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Because I HATE Lucy, she stole my life, took the man I loved and became closer with my siblings than I ever was" She ranted "And besides I like hearing her scream"

"Who did you love?" I asked, genuinely feeling sorry for the man that she loved. "Damn your dense," she said "I love you, Natsu"

 _Holy Crap, did she actually just admit that._

"Oh," was all I said. "Well anyways, until you decide who goes, I might as well entertain myself," She said, grinning evilly. Lisanna slowly pulled out a knife and walked towards me

"Tic-Toc, hurry up or I kill the girl," "Okay fine I'll stay on one condition" I stated. "Hmm what do you propose" She responded. "Lucy will be left at the Guild and will remain there, you hear me, no taking her, again," I said. "I agree to your terms," she said.

Lisanna unlocked the door and, walked in, picking up Lucy easily. As she headed towards the second door, which leads to the rest of the building, she kicked a tank that was next to the door said "Goodnight," while grinning and left the room. The gas started floating all around the room, my vision blurred and I fell sideways and hit the floor before the room went black.

 **Gajeel's POV:**

Levy, myself and Kana (That's how you spell her name, right?) were all walking back to the Guild when we saw a blond haired person lying on the doorstep of Fairy Tail. "No way," I muttered, "Is that," Kana asked. Kana and I looked at each other, confused but that didn't matter she looked badly hurt and Levy was already running to her side.

Once Kana and I were next to Levy, we got a better look at Lucy, she was bruised, had cuts and burn marks all over her body. I lifted her and walked into the Guild. " Mira," Kana called out urgently while rubbing a sobbing Levy's back "We found Lucy but she needs urgent help,". "Seriously she's back," Mira said excited rushing out from the room behind the bar. Mira's smile dropped when she saw Lucy. "Oh My Gosh, What happened to her?" she asked "Don't know we found her outside of the Guild like this," I replied. "Come behind the bar," Mira said, quickly rushing into the other room.

I followed Mira in and placed Lucy down on the nearest bed. "Now I want you three to leave and notify the other teams that we've found her, okay?" Mire said sternly. We all nodded and walked out of the room.

"Shrimp, she's going to be fine," I reassured Levy "Just a little bruised and battered but she's on a team with Natsu, Erza and Gray, she's as tough as it comes,". Levy nodded, but it was still painful to see her best friend like that and I understood that. Kana walked back to us with a communication lacroma in hand. We spoke to everyone's teams until we finally reached Natsu's team with Lisanna. We called upon his lacroma and instead of seeing Natsu walking around, shouting Lucy's name, we saw him unconscious on the ground. The lacroma had rolled to the corner of the room, obviously falling out of his shirt as he went unconscious.

I looked up at Kana and she had a shocked look on her face, then I looked down a Shrimp and she had the same look on her face. I looked back at the lacroma and heard a door swing open and smash against the wall. Apparently, Natsu heard it too because he started stirring and slowly opening his eyes. "Nat-," I started to stay but was cut off by Levy putting her hand over my mouth and shaking her head.

"Lisanna," He grumbled "Why are you doing this?" she smirked, "Because I want to". Lisanna stepped into the cell and whipped out a knife, putting it up against his throat. "Now now, feel free to scream as much as you want to," Lisanna whispered evilly. Lisanna moved the knife away from Natsu's neck and jabbed it into his gut. Natsu bent over, pain wracked his body. It was at that time where Levy decided to swipe at the lacroma, making the image before they disappeared. Levy quickly ran down the stairs, under the Guild Hall to the area where she stored her books. I ran downstairs, following her. "What are you doing, Shrimp?" I questioned "Ah-ha I found it," she shouted victoriously "Found what?" I asked "Where Natsu is being kept,"

 **3rd Person's POV: While Levy and Gajeel were downstairs.**

Kana was standing there, still shocked when she heard a sob come from behind her. Kana turned around to see Mira standing there with her hand over her mouth. "You saw what Lisanna did, didn't you?" Kana asked softly, Mira just nodded. Kana ran over to Mira and just let her cry into her shoulder. Suddenly she heard Levy shout "Ah-ha I found it"

 **Natsu's POV:**

I was on the floor with the knife in my stomach, writhing in agony. "Oh you're no fun," Lisanna said, "At least Lucy screamed,".

 _That's right Lucy, I gotta do this for her._

I slowly stood up, using the wall to support myself. Lisanna just laughed at me, shutting her eyes and flinging her head up.

 _This is my chance_

"FIRE DRAGON, IRON FIST," I shouted pushing off the wall and sprinting as fast as I could in my condition. I brought my fist down on her head, hard. Lisanna collapsed within a second and I nearly did too but I caught myself on the bars of the cell. I lowered myself onto the floor and started crawling towards the exit.

I pushed open the front door with one hand and collapsed outside into a heap on the floor, the sunlight was the last thing I saw before I fell into the wide abyss of my subconsciousness.

 **3rd Person's POV: Erza's group**

Erza was pulling along a wagon filled to the brim with suitcases, Wendy was asking her why she needed all of the stuff on them and Gray was just walking in front of them both with his hands in his pockets. Then Gray noticed someone with pink hair lying in the doorway of an abandoned building. "No way," Gray muttered, sprinting forward. "Gray where are you running too?" Wendy asked, completely forgetting speaking to Erza and that was when she noticed the body too. Wendy looked at Erza and together they ran after Gray.

Gray was kneeling over Natsu feeling his pulse. He was still alive, but just barely. "WENDY," Gray called "I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE,". As soon as Wendy reached Natsu she pulled out the knife and started healing him. "What the," was all Erza said. "Wendy, stay here and help Natsu, contact the Guild and most importantly don't go into the building," Gray said. Wendy nodded. Erza and Gray walked into the room and found a path clear of dust, they followed it up to a door.

When they entered the room, they saw Lisanna lying on the floor, unconscious. Gray bent down and checked her pulse, he also saw a black, swollen mark on her head. "She's alive but Natsu was the one who knocked her out. Erza was walking around the room while Gray was talking. Erza noticed a small lacroma barely visible in the corner of the room, not only that but she found handcuffs on the wall one of them had a blue ribbon tied around it and written in the dirt was a message from Natsu.

It read _Lucy was here. She was taken by Lisanna and I traded positions with her so now I'm here. I knocked out Lisanna, whoever reads this take her back to the Guild please-Natsu._

Gray was standing behind me reading it. He nodded and picked up Lisanna.

 **Time skip to when they reached the Guild: Lucy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. Ugh my cuts were stinging and my head hurt too but none the less I sat up. I was in the infirmary, no one else was there that was until I saw Natsu lying in the bed to the left of my own. I stood up unsteadily and walked over carefully to Natsu's bed, using the wall to support myself. I sat on the edge of his bed and watched him looking peaceful in his sleep. I looked at his pink spiky hair and started playing with it. Natsu slowly opened his eyes "Luce," He said softly, smiling. "Hey, what happened to you?" I asked "Well I was stabbed by Lisanna," he answered. My eyes widened

 _Where is she?_

It was at that moment when Mira decided to walk into the room "Mira, where's Lisanna?" I asked. Mira smiled sadly "She's with the magic council, in prison, but anyways how are you feeling?" she asked, concerned. "Oh I'm fine thanks," I answered. "Great," Mira said smiling.

Finally, things could start going back to normal and that was the end of this stor-

"Hey, Luce,"

"Yes, Natsu,"

"Have you decided on a job for us to take?"

I laughed "Natsu you've just been fricken STABBED and that's what you're thinking about,"

 **The end**

 **That's the end of this fanfic.**

 **Btw my fav of Lucy's Celestial spirits is probably Virgo or Aquarius.**

 **Thanks for reading hope you liked it!**

 **For the final time**

 **-ShootingStar710**


	7. Chapter 7 IMPORTANT INFO

**Hey Guys,**

 **Yes I know this story is finished but this is important.**

 **We're back again with an announcement. Okay first let me get the attention of hose now reading.**

 **HELLO COULD I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE.**

 **EXCUSE ME COULD YA READ THIS PLEASE I PROMISE THAT IT WON'T BE BORING AND SUPER QUICK.**

 **Okay, now that I've hopefully gotten your attention.**

 **First thing is:**

 **Well, I have a bunch of friends from school I was thinking that because we all love Fairy Tail that we should do a self insert into the story.**

 **Now I know what you're probably thinking and it may be something along the line if this:**

 **YOU CRAZY WOMAN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. I BET YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THE CHARACTERS SUPER OP.**

 **But no. I don't wanna make us super powerful because that I find super annoying.**

 **Also my friends are all boys btw I thought I should mention that and I'm female.**

 **Plus there (If all my friends agree to it) will be like 10 of us so I thought that we should like go with the main story of Fairy Tail (obviously) with the main characters like Natsu, other main characters and like half of my friend group and we'll swap with each arc.**

 **The other half will like doing a job request or something and we'll switch POV's.**

 **So tell me what you guys think I should do.**

 **Sorry I made it long and I know our guys hate reading Author's Notes but this is IMPORTANT.**

 **PLEASE READ, NEW STORY INFO IMPORTANT.**

 **-Star**


End file.
